


Payment & Reward

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You lose to Guzma in a battle... but you don't have any money to pay him for the battle with! Guess you'll have to pay him back some other way...Dedicated to the wonderful Demi/Luca who I adore. <3





	

By this point, it was clear who the winner was – your loss was obvious to both participants in the battle. Guzma’s Golisopod was just too strong for you, and though you’d put up a good fight you were crushed in the end. 

Falling to your knees in defeat, you called back your final Pokemon. “Damn,” you muttered under your breath. You looked at the Pokeball in your hand and sighed. “You did good out there…”

A shadow loomed over you and you looked up to see Guzma, towering over you, hands on his hips and hunched over to loom down at you. “Well, you lost. Pay up.”

“R…right.” You reached into your bag, to the money pouch you carried around with you. Your eyes widened. “Shit… Uh, it looks like I’m all out.”

Guzma cocked one eyebrow up. “No money?”

You nod. “No money.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to pay another way, huh?” A smirk crossed his face. He reached down and grabbed your arm, pulling you up to your feet before pushing you up against the tree close behind you, pinning you in place. “How will you take responsibility for this, hmm?”

A blush crossed your face. It was clear what he had in mind. And to be honest, you weren’t unwilling. You’d had your eye on Guzma for some time now, and were very interested in him. So, the prospect of paying him back like this… wasn’t entirely bad in your mind. Your face flushed, you looked up at the taller man gazing down at you. “I suppose I could…come back to your place…” 

The grin on Guzma’s face widened. It was as if he’d expected to this to happen and had been looking forward to it all along. “Come on then, little princess.” He took your hand in his, leading you away from prying eyes and to his home nearby. 

When you entered his house you barely get a chance to take a look at the inside – you notice immediately the clothes spread out across the floor, the dishes piled up on the living room counter obviously from having his meals on the couch in front of the TV, the general clutter… But before you could really take it in, Guzma already had you pinned against the wall and his mouth pressed to yours. 

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this to you from the first moment I laid eyes on you,” he muttered between kisses. “From the moment you moved to town I’ve had my eye on you.” His kisses became more urgent, more desperate for you, as he moved down from your lips to your neck while tugging the shoulder of your shirt aside to expose more of your skin to him. 

“Ah, Guzma…” You couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he sucked on your neck. “I’ve been wanting you from the first moment too,” you confessed. “Take me…”

He hardly needs an invitation as he scooped you up in his arms and carried you off to his couch. He sat down on and placed you in front of him, on your knees. “Would princess like a taste?” he asked with a wink in your direction. 

You nodded eagerly, and he pulled his pants aside, revealing his cock to you. “Suck it,” he commanded, putting a hand on the back of your head and pulling you forward towards him. You opened you mouth and let him thrust into you. 

As you begin sucking on his cock you tug your own pants down as well, pressing your fingers against your clit and teasing yourself. You moan around his cock and take him deeper, while he holds onto the back of your head and groans in pleasure. 

“Ah – shit, that feels good,” he whispered in lust. “Take it deeper…” 

While caressing your tongue along his cock and thrusting two fingers into yourself, you moved your head in closer to his crotch, taking him deeper. You sucked harder, and you could feel his desire for you as his hands grip your hair tightly. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he hissed under his breath. “Gah…! Swallow it!” His cum exploded into your mouth and he held you firmly in place as he released himself into you. “Mmm… Fuck, that was good.”

You somehow managed to swallow the entirety of his cum. He looked down at you, a bit breathless, and grinned as he pulled you up onto his lap. “You think I’m done princess? Not yet… You want more too, don’t you baby?” 

Face red and still on the verge of orgasm yourself, you nodded to him. “Yes, Guzma,” you panted lustily, “please fill me with your cock… I want it, so bad.”

“You got it babe,” he said with a smirk. “Take it!” He grabbed your hips and thrusted himself into the depth of your pussy.

Moaning, you thrusted your hips up and down over his cock. It felt so good. He was the perfect size, and his strong body holding your hips and assisting you in your thrusts was incredible. This moment was everything you imagined – your first time… It a bit rough, but it was easy to see the passion and lust between the two of you. You felt his desire within your body, and you could tell from his grunts and moans that he felt yours as well. 

Tugging off your shirt, he gripped onto your breasts and pinched your nipples between his fingers, tugging at them slightly. He buried his face into your neck and placed kisses along it, sucking at your exposed skin while you tilted your head back and moaned in desire. 

He moved one hand from your breast to your hair, caressing his hands through it, then down your back and before gripping your ass. “Your body is amazing,” he moaned to you.

“Ah, Guzma… I’m going to cum,” you purred in response, and he responded by tightening his grip on your body. 

“Me too,” he said. “Cum with me!” 

Thrusting up into you harshly, he came again, this time inside of your pussy. You moaned in pleasure as you came as well, your orgasm making your entire body quiver above his large frame.

“Ah…” You fell forward, collapsing on top of him. “That was amazing, Guzma…” You looked into his eyes, and he breathed heavily as he patted your head.

“You were amazing,” he said to you, then leaned up and kissed your lips. 

“Was that enough payment for the battle?” you asked teasingly.

“More than enough,” he replied with a laugh before pushing some of his laundry off the couch and giving you lying down, pulling you down with him so that your head rested on his chest. “Thank you, princess.”

“Mmm…” You closed your eyes. “You look like you haven’t had a proper meal in a while. I’ll make you pancakes tomorrow morning, kay?” 

“Ha… sounds good.”


End file.
